


Help to forget

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [122]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Past Consent Issues with Kate, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the words mature, memory and shivering.





	Help to forget

**Author's Note:**

> My first thing for teenwolfdrabbles! It’s Sterek, of course, though I had planned on doing just Derek feels, but then Stiles snuck in there too. 
> 
> Prompt words. Month: mature, week: memory, day: shivering
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177102497277).)

He was older now, stronger both mentally and physically, he knew what he wanted and he knew he could refuse anything he didn't. He shouldn’t be trembling, he shouldn’t be shivering with a lump of fear stuck in his throat because soft hands stroked down his sides.

“It’s okay, babe,” Stiles said gently, “we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

Derek flung his arm over his eyes and sighed shakily. “I _want_ to.”

“I know you do.” Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s arm. “We’ll go slow, erase her from your memory one touch at a time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
